koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Hakkesshu
Hakkesshu (八傑集 ou 八傑衆, Haketsushu) também escrito como "Hakkeshu" ou "Haketsu", é o nome dos seguidores de Orochi na série The King of Fighters. As vezes eles também são chamados de "Yamata no Orochi". História Nos tempos antigos, havia um ser divino que se autodenomina "A vontade de Gaia": Orochi. Reunindo servos dignos para a sua causa, o clã de Orochi continuou a proteger a Terra durante séculos. Oito seguidores mais fortes do clã foram chamados de Hakkesshu, e os quatro empunhando poderes excepcionais eram conhecidos como os Reis Celestiais. Com o crescimento das civilizações, a natureza começou a sofrer e o equilíbrio natural do mundo começou a entrar em colapso devido à mão de humanidade. 1800 anos atrás, Orochi não podia mais tolerar a destruição e queria limpar completamente a humanidade da existência. O clã Orochi e a raça humana travaram uma guerra até que Kusanagi, Yata e Yasakani o derrotou com três tesouros místicos. Os Hakkeshu e Orochi foram derrotados e selados. 660 anos mais tarde, o selo mestre começou a enfraquecer. Os três clãs decidiram mudar o seu recipiente para outro local. Os Hakkesshu, que foram selados separadamente, usaram esta oportunidade para libertar-se. Enquanto os três clãs estavam criando um novo selo, um dos Hakkesshu semeou discórdia entre eles, matando a esposa do líder Yasakani. Sob um disfarce, o assassino em seguida, aproximou-se da cabeça Yasakani e informou que o clã Kusanagi foi o responsável, dizendo que era "propiciação" por deixar o selo enfraquecer. Para adicionar mais lenha na fogueira, o cadáver de sua esposa foi encontrado nas terras de Kusanagi. Irritado com a revelação, o Yasakani fez um pacto de sangue com Orochi para obter os meios necessários para a vingança. Ganhando a técnica proibida, Forbidden Method 1211: Eight Maidens, o Yasakani renomeado-se como o clã Yagami. Com Orochi continuando a sentir ódio pela humanidade anos mais tarde, com a intenção constante de punir e destruir os humanos, apesar de ser de origem divina, os Hakkesshu são geralmente consideradas como uma força de antagonismo. Sua missão de ressuscitar um dia seu senhor continua em The King of Fighters. Os Hakkeshu possuem uma contraparte ocidental na personificação dos Those from the Past, tendo interesse idêntico ao Orochi. Membros *'As Oito Cabeças de Orochi' - Os oito poderosos guerreiros com excepcionalmente fortes poderes espirituais. Cada um foi designado com um dos poderes de Orochi. Eles são repetidamente reencarnados ao longo dos tempos, em diferentes partes do mundo, sempre em busca do selo de Orochi. Pelo menos dois membros dos Hakkeshu são conhecidos por serem capazes de manifestar-se além da morte, como se estivessem vivos-- se esta é a capacidade para todos os Hakkeshus é desconhecido. Alguns dos Hakkeshus menores são suscetível ao Riot of the Blood, mas ou são imunes ou resilientes. **Leopold Goenitz - Vento: pode controlar as correntes de vento. (Presumidamente derrotado e morto em ''KoF '96'') **Yashiro Nanakase - Terra: tem poder sobre a terra (Sacrificou-se em ''KoF '97'') **Shermie - Relâmpago: pode usar correntes elétricas (Sacrificou-se em ''KoF '97'') **Chris - Fogo: pode controlar chamas roxas (Sacrificou-se para ser hospedeiro de Orochi em ''KoF '97'') **Mature - Luz: instinto bruto intensificado; Não é afetada pelo Riot of the Blood. (Assasinada por Iori Yagami em ''KoF '96''; pode manifestar uma forma sólida utilizando sombras) **Vice - Trevas: força física inigualável; Não é afetada pelo Riot of the Blood. (Assasinada por Iori Yagami em ''KoF '96''; pode manifestar uma forma sólida utilizando sombras) **Ryuji Yamazaki - Morte: aumento de brutalidade com resultados desconhecidos; tem altos níveis de insanidade que o torna impermeável ao Riot of the Blood. (O unico Hakkesshu puro a continuar vivo; desinteressado sobre os assuntos de Orochi.) ***Normalmente, membros da linhagem de sangue de Orochi com esta mentalidade são eliminados, como Gaidel, mas Yamazaki é tão forte para qualquer outro membro enfrenta-lo, tornando-o uma espécie de "Carta Coringa". **Gaidel - Garra e/ou água: energia cortante (Morto pela sua própria filha Leona pela influencia de Goenitz). Leona herdou este poder de seu pai. ** Nulo/Matéria - Atribuído a ninguém, Orochi usa este poder para aparecer no mundo material. Porém Rugal Bernstein recebeu uma parcela desse poder tentando reivindicar para si mesmo, mas não conseguiu contê-lo. *'Os Quatro Reis Celestiais de Orochi' (四天王, Shiten Ou) - Os quatro mais poderosos guerreiros na Hakkesshu entre as Oito Cabeças. Eles controlam os elementos da natureza, possuem algumas das habilidades originais de Orochi, e podem ativar o Riot of the Blood em pessoas que são sensíveis a ela. Orochi provavelmente pode encarnar neles, assim como ele fez com Chris. Todos seus ataques são escritos em alfabeto Cirílico. **Leopold Goenitz **Yashiro Nanakase **Shermie **Chris Galeria File:Hakkesshu-kof96-1.png| File:Hakkesshu-kof96-2.png| File:Hakkesshu-kofmanhwa.jpg|Todos os membros do Hakkesshu. Grupos Similares * NESTS * Those from the Past Categoria:Elementos do Enredo Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Vilões